The Radiation Center at the L D S Hospital has pioneered in the use of hyperbaric oxygen in this country. From 1964 to May 1980, 605 patients have been treated in the hyperbaric chamber; 161 patients have been entered into hyperbaric oxygen protocols. The oxygen experience has been of help in determining time-dose schedules for radiation sensitizers. We have participated in Phases II and III RTOG protocols with radiation sensitizers. We were one of the early groups involved in microwave hyperthermia; a small diameter solid-state nonperturbing temperature probe has been developed by Dr Doug Christensen in our electrical engineering department. This probe is now available to us and hopefully will be produced commercially in the near future. We are ordering Magnetrode 15.56 radio frequency unit and hope to pioneer in the combination of heat and radiation with this modality and frequency. Our staff was responsible for two colorectal carcinoma protocols after conducting a pilot study at this Center and endometrial protocol was submitted but another protocol submitted by M D Anderson Hospital was adopted. Recently submitted protocols include a combined pre- and post-operative radiation in colorectal carcinoma, a protocol to determine optimal time-dose radiation schedule for metastatic melanoma and a protocol for combined treatment of leptomeningeal metastases already accepted by SWOG. Two of our younger staff members who have joined, two years and one year ago, have shown great commitment to RTOG as well as promise in research. The contribution of the younger members and the collective leadership have already resulted in a definite increase in the volume of patients during the last year and with it in the contribution of patients to RTOG protocols. Our two affiliates, St. Benedict's Hospital in Ogden, Utah, and Penrose Cancer Hospital in Colorado Springs, Colorado, have made an outstanding effort during the last year and probably will be able to increase their contribution in the future.